A System-On-Chip (SOC) typically includes an integrated electronic system on a single integrated circuit (IC) chip. As transistor size continues to shrink in submicron SOCs, transistor leakage power can correspondingly increase. Since transistor leakage power is a function of temperature, as the temperature of the SOC increases, the leakage power can also increase. When heat that is generated as a result of the leakage power and the active power from the SOC exceeds the heat dissipation capacity of the SOC package, chip temperature (junction temperature) can rise at a faster rate with increasing leakage power, thereby resulting in a process called “thermal runaway.” Thermal runaway can damage and/or destroy the SOC resulting in a loss of functionality to the SOC. Preventing thermal runway and managing power consumption is important in applications where the SOC is used in conjunction with safety applications, such as those employed in Advanced Driver Assist Systems.